Wont Say I'm In Love
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: Just like the tittle says Kaoru wont admit she loves Kenshin, will her two best friends help her come to the relization? R&R PLEASE!


I don't own the song, i don't own the characters and i don't own much exept the plot of how this happens lol i think... any way read and tell me if you enjoy!   
**_ITALIC/BOLD KAORU SINGING  
ITALIC/BOLD/UNDERLINE MEGUMI & MISAO SINGING_**

Kaoru looked at the rose her long time crush, Kenshin just gave her and smiled then frowned. "Who am i kidding? It wont work out", she sighed and threw it to the ground and started singing.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!**_

She thought of Sano and Enishi and how both of them broke her heart when she trusted them, they both ended up being loser who riped her heart out and left her to die. Suddenly Misao and Megumi came out. Misao picked up the rose then they started singing while Misao waved the rose in Kaoru's face.

**_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of_**

It was true, every time Kaoru was around Kenshin, she blushed, stuttered and went weak at the knees, but she was going to lie her butt of if she had to.

**_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_****_  
_****_(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh) _**

That was true too, she alway felt like she was going to faint every time she's around him, and Misao constantly had to elbow her in the ribs when she sighed too much in class staring at the back of his head

**_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love,  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_**

It was a bit cliche, kind of like the movies; but every one know the movies are full of crap. "NO I WONT SAY IT!" She yelled. 'I would have thought I would have learned by now not to fall in love' she though with a sigh. 'I'll just end up crying in the end though'.

**_(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)_**

'I don't have it that bad do I?' She thought for a moment about the time she felt like she was going to hit the ceiling with happiness the first time he hugged her. 'Yep, deffenatly, but no WAY am I going to admit it to them'

**_Whoa  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_**  
******_Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love)_**

She thought of him and smiled, "no, no, no", she said. 'This is not happening!' she thought 'this can't happen!'

_**This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love**_

Misao rememberd seeing Kaoru doing flips on the trampaline the day Kenshin first hugged her and shook her head. Then she mouthed "You're in love with him". She smiled at the memory.  
**_(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love) _**

****Kaoru denied any and everything Misao said, "I still wont say it".  
**_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_**

"Kaoru don't be proud, you should be happy, you baka!" Said Megumi, even though the two don't get along that well, she was happy that Kaoru finally got over those two moronic ex-boyfriends of hers.  
**_(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)_**

"Oh At least out loud I won't say I'm in love"   
She sighed after she sang that last part. "Who are you in love with Kaoru?" Said a verry masculine voice that she new to well. She turned around with a blush, "hey Kenshin..." Kenshin just stood there with a smirk on his face, he heard the whole song thanks to Misao and Megumi. "So who is the un-lucky soul that wont here you say that you love him?" He asked her, smirk fimly in place. 'I am going to kill Misao and Megumi for this, he heard the whole thing!' Thought Kaoru. "Umm, well, you see, ugh umm. You" she whispered looking down from the guy she loved more than anything in the world. "Really, Kaoru, well guess what?" Kaoru looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, "What?" "I love you" he said seriusly. Kaoru's eye's got big and she swollowed loudly, "really" she asked. He nodded his head, then bent down and kissed her. Kaoru's eye's got bigger if possible then closed them contently. When they broke apart she looked at him with a smile on her face. "I love you Kenshin" she said "I love you too Kaoru" he replied the promptly kissed her again.

THE END! Yay I love happy endings, well sorta, so tell me what you think, just no so many flames please!


End file.
